The invention relates to cleaning devices, in particular to a cleaning device for the cones used to debone poultry.
The process of poultry preparation has been mechanized by providing a driven conveyor with a series of upright conical supports to position the poultry carcasses for manual or mechanical deboning operations. The cones are inserted into the interior body cavity of the poultry carcass, to hold the poultry carcass stable when the meat is carved from the bones.
Because the poultry is a food product, it is necessary to clean the cone line thoroughly on a periodic basis. The conventional method of washing the cones has been by hand. This use of manual labor, however, is costly and only as reliable as the particular individual doing the cleaning.
What is therefore needed is an efficient, economical and reliable method of cleaning the cones.
A cone cleaning device is therefore provided that is efficient, economical and reliable.
In accordance with an exemplary embodiment, a stainless steel frame holds four rotating cylindrical brushes in position so that the cones can be passed between the brushes. Nozzles spray water on the cones as they pass between the rotating brushes. The brushes are rotated with motors mounted on the frame.